1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain covers and filter screens that prevent discrete debris sources from entering into a drain and clogging the same, while allowing free flowing water to pass therethrough and into the drain. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a drain cover having a weighted, perforated structure that can simply be positioned over a drain to filter debris that may otherwise flow into or flow from the drain.
Outdoor drains provide a means to channel flowing water into a drainage system that may otherwise collect in an area or flood an open space. These drainage systems include sewer systems, French drains, and other conduits that allow water to exit a general area and flow to a basin or other location that will not cause property damage or flooding. These drains and drainage systems are commonly found in residential and commercial areas where flooding after a storm may be a factor, such as in low lying areas in a plot of land or around buildings.
One particular drain of interest is located at the base of a walk-out basement having a stairwell exit. The landing at the base of the steps is a common area where water can collect during a storm, posing a risk of flooding into the interior spaces of the dwelling. To prevent water from accumulating in this area, most of these landings include a graded surface and a water drain. The drain is a covered conduit that allows water to flow thereinto and into a distribution system, such as a sewer line, a French drain, or a similar piping system that takes the water away from the dwelling.
A common problem with storm drains and drains of this type is their exposure to outdoor elements and the propensity for solid debris to flow with the draining water as it drains thereinto. The solid debris creates a clogging hazard and a risk to the function of the drain. If dirt, leaves, and other debris sources are permitted to enter into the drain through its drain cover, the risk is that the debris will eventually or suddenly stop the flow of water, creating a blocked drain and therefore permit water to accumulate in the immediate vicinity. Further still, the debris can close the apertures in the drain cover itself and cease the flow of water into the drain conduit.
Allowing water to accumulate in a basement walk-out landing is a particularly common flood risk for a homeowner, as the purpose of the drain is easily defeated by solid debris flowing with the water. Therefore, a drain cover solution is required that can readily filter debris sources from the flowing water entering the drain, while at the same time allowing a user to remove the drain cover and clear debris from the cover that has been separated from the flowing water.
The present invention provides a deployable structure that is placed over an existing outdoor floor drain. The device comprises elongated members separated by cross members establishing an elevated frame. About the frame is secured a perforated screen that allows water to flow therethrough while blocking solid debris. The elongated members include apertures along their lengths to allow water to penetrate therethrough, thereby allowing water to flow into all sides of the frame while keeping out solid debris sources. The cover can be readily removed and cleaned as desired by the user, solving the issue of drain clogging that may otherwise occur in this outdoor drains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to floor drain covers and screens therefor. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to drain filters and device placed within the drain interior. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,987 to Sanguinetti discloses a storm drain filter device having a filter bag for removing debris from water flowing in the storm drain and a connector strap assembly for securing the filter bag to the storm drain grate. The filter device is placed in connection with the underside of a removed storm drain grate, wherein its connector straps secure over the top of the grate. The storm drain grate and filter are then placed into position over a storm drain to prevent debris from entering. The Sanguinetti device comprises a flexible screen cover that wraps around an existing storm drain grate. The present invention pertains to a drain cover screen that is placed over a floor drain and elevated thereover to prevent debris from entering into the drain.
Other devices relate to filter elements that are placed within the drain itself and below the drain grate. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,537,446 and 7,112,274 to Sanguinetti, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,390 to Cunningham. Each of these devices describes a filter structure that is affixed within the drain itself and below the grate, wherein the filter prevents contaminates and debris from entering the drain. These devices, however, require a user to lift and remove the drain grate to change the filter over time as it accumulates the debris. The present invention is an external device that rests over an existing drain grate, whereby the cover device can be readily lifted and cleaned without entering the drain interior.
Overall, the present invention discloses a new and novel drain cover that is suited for floor drains and drains at the base of basement walk-out stairwells. The device is placed over an existing drain grate to block debris from entering therein, wherein its structure includes a first and second elongated member having connecting cross members establish a frame over which a screen or perforated surface can be overlaid, whereby the screen is elevated above the underlying drain grate while in use. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing drain cover devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.